A Pathway Uncharted
by xartsygeekx
Summary: This is a take on theories and OC's. Chirithy564 and I are going to figure out the story as we go and with the help of the readers OC's. Newly rated M just to be safe. Cover art made by me.
1. OC Submissions Prompt

Disclaimer: I of course do not own RWBY nor do I wish to.

A/N: Hi, so I haven't written in years and even when I did, I was young and didn't quite understand what I was even doing. Although I'm probably still no good at writing, I'd like to attempt writing again. And so, this will be my attempt, along with a friend of mine on here Chirithy564, she'll be helping me write it as well throughout this process. Also, I want to say me and Chirithy564 think it would be fun to have some readers OC's in the story. We can't guarantee if the readers OC characters will be the main characters in the story because we already have some characters made of our own.

Another important note is that we do not wish to derail the track that RWBY's story is currently taking, but we would like to create a false but perhaps not entirely denialable story in the world of Remnant.

And so, friends, we ask you to send in your OC's using the prompt below. We'd like you to be as detailed as you can, that will help aid us in the story. Speaking of the story, I bet you're wondering what it will be about, and I'm not going to lie, we're still debating our options on which way we want to take the story without interfering with the layout of the current of RWBY currently. Our main goal is to enjoy getting into the swing of writing again and hopefully make some of you're OC's shine.

 **I now present the prompt:**

 **Name:** First and last name.

 **Nickname:** If you can't come up with one we'll either come up with one as the story goes or just call them by their name.

 **Race:** Human or Faunus?

 **Weapon:** Try and be creative with your weapon making, remember, most hunters/huntresses make their own weapons..then again your character may not be a hunter/huntress.

 **Gender & Sexuality: **I personally would love a good amount of variance in this section.

 **Age & Birthday: **Go ahead write what age you think you're OC should be but we're not just looking for Yang and Ruby's age groups, we're looking for possible professors, graduate hunters/huntresses, rando encounter people, and of course the antagonists.

 **Appearance:** Hair length& hair/eye/ skin color, marks of any sort from freckles to scars to birthmarks to tattoos, height and weight, what clothes they wear. That part especially needs to be thought about intensely, Everyday wear, battle wear, bedtime wear, accessories.

 **Handedness:** Left, right, ambidextrous?

 **Semblance & Aura color: **Again, try to be creative. I'd like to see some unique semblances although I'd like them not to be too complex. Also try and think of who your OC is based off, most of the RWBY characters are based on some fairytale or fictional character and so if you do the same, it could really help aid you in coming up with your OC.

 **Personality:** Tell me what they act like. Quirks, strange mannerisms, annoying habits, or other defining characteristics? Introvert/Extrovert? Organized/Messy? Greatest strength as a person? Greatest weakness? Also, allergies, diseases, or other physical weaknesses?

 **Skills:** What is their strengths? Are they smart? Physically strong? Perhaps they can dance? Perhaps they simply are just good at cooking?

 **Likes:** Hobbies and pastimes? Favorite food/color/entertainment? What makes them laugh?

 **Dislikes:** Anything that shocks or offends the OC. What are some pet peeves? How do they deal with stress? Also, are they spontaneous, or do they always need to have a plan?

 **Backstory:** Family (in detail would be nice but just names and how many works too) this includes significant others if you so wish, where do they come from within Remnant? Greatest regret? The history of the OC's life.

 **Other:** Maybe an idea of what their voice sounds like? And possible phrases they'd say. Any other information you feel necessary feel free to write.

That's a lot, right? I tried to keep it on the basics and not stray too far. We hope you have fun coming up with the OC's and look forward to reading them. Also, don't worry about putting them in teams, we have some team name ideas already and we'll do our best to stick them in. We are just going to write this as we go so if you specifically want a character to be an antagonist please notify that in your submission. I'm not sure how many readers OC's we will chose but we'll do our best to incorporate as many as we can even if only for a single chapter. Our schedules don't allow for too much free time, so we will do our best to work on this story whenever we can and can't wait to see how this writing journey takes us! This has been xartsygeekx and Chirithy564 and we wish you luck with designing your OC RWBY character.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY and of course the original RWBY characters. Nor do I own the OC's that have been submitted unless they are stated my own OC's. On another note, the storyline is fan based theory's and or simply something I think up off the top of my head.

A/N: Hey, so as promised this is the first chapter! To those who have submitted their OC's, I hope I do them justice and feel free to tell me otherwise. Not all OC's that have been submitted are not in this chapter but don't worry, I've got plans for them in other episodes. ALSO, I'm still accepting OC's at anytime! See the end of the page because I have some people's OC's in teams so far but because of the names, I couldn't quite create a full team with what I had presented to me. So, team names will be possibly stated in this chapter, but they will also be at the end of the page. One more thing, has anyone seen the new RWBY episode? I won't say anything because spoiler reasons, but it was so short! I couldn't believe how quickly it ended this time. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the story, or well, the kind of the start of it. I'm not a great writer so I'm going to do my best with this but when It's all said and done I'm just trying to have some fun with it and I hope that you readers do too.

A/N: I did a couple minor grammar fixes. I no doubt missed some, but I fixed what I could see.

* * *

 _Clack clack clack_

The sound of heeled footsteps could be heard against wooden floors in the distance. It's the only sound heard enveloping the surrounding area around it.

 _Clack clack clack_

Louder it seems. Approaching. Someone or something is coming nearer, bringing forth a sense tenseness with it.

There is a smell in the air that is hard to place. Consider the smell of rotten eggs only toxic. Toxic. That's the right word to describe this surrounding area. The walls around the place have deteriorated, dirt and cracked bricks could be seen emerging from the declining structure attempting to hold together. Stained wooden floors trail up and down the length of a room. There is only a single worn and torn loveseat in the room with an antique mirror. The mirror hangs elegantly on a wall that could seemly, at anytime, fall. The mirror stands out the most in the room. It shines amongst the ruble; the length and width nearly the size of the wall it resides on. Ornate features brilliantly encircle the glass. A thin black diamond crest resides in the center of the mirror; surely such a piece belongs elsewhere?

 _Clack clack clack_

The steps are nearly upon the room. Only one entry, a door directly behind the couch. Dark in color, casting a shadow in the dimly lit room. What could be the purpose of a room so devoid of life, only to showcase a mirror of such splendor?

 _Clack clack_

The footsteps stop at the door. Hesitant, as if preparing for confrontation.

 _CREAK_

Eerily the door opens to reveal a dark temptress. Standing at 6'0 with light brown olive skin with a short bob hairstyle as black as coal. A shallow scar stopping just short of her right eye defaces the skin along with a very deep scar along the throat. Black spider mandibles are located around the jaw of the woman. Poison green eyes stare at the mirror as she makes her way towards the loveseat. She glides her hands along the worn seat as she goes around to the other side to take a seat. Crossing her legs and relaxing back she reaches for a diamond piercing on the top part of her ear. As she does this the mirrors dark diamond crest lights up red in color. A low humming sound can be heard and stops suddenly.

"Reine, I trust you've completed your task without fail." A strong voice calls out in the room. The mirror shows the silhouette of a woman with her back turned looking out a window onto a crimson sky.

Not a word was exchanged but the woman in the mirror gives a small "Hmph". Seemly pleased with the silence perhaps? The whole aura the woman is giving off is insidious in nature.

"Alright then, I shall proceed with informing you of the next step you must take." The scene starts to fade and deform just as she turns; all that stands out are eyes gleaming red and then all dwindles to black.

…

I open my eyes. I inhale and exhale, what the hell kind of dream was that? Sitting up I rub the sleep from my eyes, I've had some pretty crazy dreams but that felt- "Dismal" I say out loud to no one. I stand and stretch attempting to get that crazy dream out of my head. 'I really wish I'd stop having such odd dreams' I think to myself as I head to the bathroom picking up a clean towel along the way.

Upon entering I look into the mirror there, simple and boring, not all like the one from my dream. My appearance stares back at me. Light skin, freckles scattered along the base of my nose, and long, mousy ash-blonde hair, yup that's me. Light blue eyes bore back into mine, my mind quickly flashes the blurry red eyes from the dream. So vivid and..frightening.

My brows furrow and I shake my head as if that will allow it to leave my mind. Turning the facet on the tub to the hottest it can go I shed my clothing and hope the day allows for a way to forget the dream and all the dread I feel when remembering it.

…

"Mom, I'm off!" I shout as I grab an apple on the way out of the house.

My mom huffs as I shut the door and leans out the kitchen's window. "Honey, be careful today, you know how dangerous it's been. And don't be late for dinner this time!" Her blonde hair gleams in the morning light and her lavender eyes plead for cooperation.

I sigh, knowing full well she's just worried about me. She had never wanted me to become a huntress and now what with the fall of Beacon and the increase of fear means more Grimm encounters. The schools have been temporally let out but if only to have the students in training guard the borders for more coverage and help out wherever we can. "Alright mom, I will." I smile if only to reassure her. It seems to work because her look of worry lessons a bit, "Have a good day." She says.

I turn my back from her, if only she knew the sadness I see out there sometimes, she would never let me leave home. A good day would be a blessing today, but I'll settle for anything to clear my mind. "Alright, you too!" I shout back at my mother as I head for the Shade Academy's barrier walls.

During the trek, my mind gets to thinking about how much has happened since Beacon fell. Some of our students had been there to watch out the tournament. I had heard from them just how bad it was and can't help feeling sorrow for those at the fallen school. I had even heard they had lost a student. Her family, her team, her friends; all I could do was think of how they must feel. I remember upon hearing that I related to them greatly. It reminded me of the time...

"TRIX! STOP IGNORING ME!" I looked up with shock and stopped walking, noticing my surroundings for the first time since I left from home. I had reached the border and my team, my friends, are calling for me. I walk towards them as they head my way and can't help but smile a bit. My friends are everything to me and to see them safe makes me feel such relief, I can't help but be thankful that we had never gone to Beacon for the tournament.

"Why didn't you hear me the first time I called out to you!" Nycole rants as she reaches me. As soon as our team, GRNT, was formed, Nycole immediately bonded with me. I thought it odd because we are complete opposites. Nycole Azrael is the most outgoing, self-confident person I've ever met. She really inspires me and helps motivate me when I'm feeling down. It takes real courage to be a huntress/huntsman, and she has exactly that. She's my partner in the group and I couldn't have thought of anyone more reliable than her.

I smile at her, "Sorry I didn't hear you, how many times were you calling out to me?" Hopefully not too many. She put's her hands to her hips, "TOO MANY." She replies. I cringe a bit, blushing lightly, this a great start to a day. This will be all they talk about for the rest of the day I'm sure.

"She was probably just in 'intense thinking mode' as per usual." Ruebin states matter of factly with a grin. Ruebin, I swear, he knows how to push all of my buttons. My blush deepens as I attempt to defend myself, mouth open and ready for battle, when Garnet, his twin sister and our leader of the group interrupts. "Indeed, she more than likely was but we really need to get to our assigned post guys."

That's Garnet for you. Straight to the point when it comes to huntsman/huntress duties. The Grimshaw twins are always top of the classes, always competing to take first place in subjects. I would describe Garnet as prideful but not arrogant. She takes care in what she does and is proud of her hard work. She's also is the most rational person on the team, deeming her the rightful leader. Ruebin on the other is very easy-going and kind. However, he is exceedingly playful which results in him messing with us. It's a certain kind of annoying that I never get tired of though.

"Right, where are we stationed today?" I ask instead of counter bantering with Ruebin.

"Near the western border near Team VILT I hear." Garnet says as she motions us forward to start walking.

"No! Tobias can be so irritating!" Nycole exclaims annoyed already. 'Yup, today isn't getting any better' I state in my head.

Garnet snorts, "Irritating isn't the right term, but I can agree." I frown, Tobias can be a bit silly but he's really cheerful and funny.

"Well, I like Tobias." I say.

"That doesn't count, you like everyone." Says Nycole with a bored expression. Garnet smiles and Ruebin just snickers to himself.

Once again, a blush rises to my face and I attempt a comeback when I'm interrupted again, this time by the sound of an engine in the sky. The aircraft has an Atlas symbol on the side as it enters my field of view. My team and I stop short and stare in wonder.

"What's an Atlas aircraft doing here?" Nycole questions what we were all thinking out loud.

Garnet's puzzled look says that even the team leaders weren't informed about this. "I'm not sure but I'd like to find out." She says as the aircraft lands nearby.

Even from the distance, we can see three adults and what looks like two people our age step out and head the opposite direction of us and towards the academy.

"Are those.." I begin not even fully sure of my own thoughts.

"Atlas students?" Ruebin finishes for me. I look to Ruebin and we share the same confusion, much like my other two teammates. I wonder why people from Atlas would coming here during these times?

Suddenly my dream pops into my head again, my brain attempting to connect ties to things for reasons I don't even understand. 'That's hardly logical Trix' I say to myself, what a could a dumb dream have to do with Atlas students coming to Vacuo?

* * *

A/N: And so that story begins! I'm sorry if it's so short but sadly it is that time of year again and finals are currently plaguing my days. Apparently, the college I'm currently at starts finals before the actual final week. RIP my sanity soon. Because of this, I won't be able to work on the story until after they're done, but I'll try if I ever get the time. I want to aim for either Tuesday the 12th or Wednesday the 13th to post the 2nd chapter. We might end up posting some info on me and the co-author's, Chirithy564, OC's in the time between then and now though so there's that. Hopefully, this was so dull? I don't know, I had fun writing it so like that's all I'm worried about but if I made any mistake or could have done something better, I always accept criticism (preferable kind criticism) and thank you all for reading!

Once again if you did not see your OC's name it's just because they haven't made their intro yet, I still plan on using all the OC' submitted. Today's OC was Reine Facilier by SolidSnake10101 and hinted OC's from Shake N. Bake Mormon. Thanks for the submissions!

LASTLY, we'd like more OC's submitted to fill in the teams we've assorted the previous OC's in!

This has been xartsygeekx and Chirithy564 and we can't wait to write the future chapters.


	3. Team GRNT Info

Disclaimer: I, of course, do not own RWBY nor do I wish to.

A/N: Hi, wow, um I'm sorry… I'm not dead. So, I know this might be disappointing that it's not another chapter, but I've been meaning to get this out forever and honestly my brain is still fried from finals this year. College is rough kids; you'll never be prepared if you think you are then are wrong. Just do your best and hope all ends well. ANYway, I'm going to do my best writing the second chapter, but I can't make any promises (I'm bad at those) because I'm making all my Christmas presents for friends and family this year and I have actually nothing done. I'm so bad at existing.

This is just a little bit of information that I think would give you guys a better idea of my team. The backstory will have only family members and maybe some idea of what house they live in? (I'm not sure yet but I know I don't want too much info about them yet.) Chirithy564 (co-author) also has one coming on her team, VILT (who will be in the next chapter along with a couple more OC's of your guy's), but she's taking a while because she's also writing a story. She features an OC of mine on their and it shall be glorious. It's a Kingdom Hearts story so if you're interested I suggest you go check it out!) Chirithy564's story Kingdom Hearts: Guardians of Tomorrow.

Definitions of things you may not understand: "Cis", When someone is cisgender it means that they identify with the gender you were assigned to at birth.

"Polysexual", When someone is polysexual is meant that the experience sexual attraction towards multiple but not necessarily all genders.

"Grey-asexual", This means they rarely experience sexual attraction towards anyone.

A/N: I know not all people agree with being labeled as "cisgender" but I'm simply stating that for my characters alone unless stated otherwise from an OC's maker. I'd also like to ask that no one complain or be offensive about the sexualities written. Thank you.

* * *

 **TEAM GRNT:**

 **Name:** Garnet Grimshaw

 **Nickname:** "GG" Ruebin's make fun of nickname for her.

 **Race:** Human

 **Weapon:** TheCross-Canon, Garnet's personal design. A 25" crossbow that when unloaded doubles in size as a canon and loads dust bombs. She often uses the fire, air, water, ice, and lightning dust crystals.

 **Gender & Sexuality: **Cis Female, Polysexual

 **Age & Birthday: **18, December 28th

 **Appearance:** She has straight bangs with ragged short hair that comes a little above her shoulders but in the middle of her head a small handful's thickness of hair extends down to her elbows. Her hair Is a light sandy blonde color. Her skin is that of an olive tone and her eyes are a light pink hue. She is 5'6" and weighs 133 pounds. For everyday wear and battle wear she wears the same type of clothing which is a maroon blazer-like jacket with the back ends extending down to above her ankles (the sleeves of the jacket are usually rolled up a little), a maroon button up shirt with an orange-pink tank top, beige pants and knee high black boots. The only difference between the everyday wear and battle wear is that she has black armored poleyns in the shape of a triangle. Her bedtime wear is usually an orange-pink tank similar to the one she wears every day and beige cargo shorts and often wears socks to bed.

 **Handedness:** Right

 **Semblance & Aura color: **Orange-pink aura. Her semblance is a type of Pyrokinesis, which she can release different intensities of heat at her own will with the touch of her hands. She mastered it fairly quickly but refuses to use it unless it's absolutely necessary. She could possibly learn and practice new ways to use it if she didn't have her own reason as to why she doesn't like to use them.

 **Personality:** Garnet is an independent character. She's good at managing her life as well as those around her as well. I'd say she's a has high-functioning OCD, but she might argue otherwise. She's very dedicated and feels an obligation in seeing things to completion borders. Very direct and honest, she trusts facts far more than abstract ideas or opinions but is willing to lend an ear to questionable ideas she just may not always agree to them. She will always return the honesty (whether it's wanted or not). Garnet is also extremely loyal, patient and reliable which makes for a great leader of the team. Her only real flaw is that she can be a bit obsessive about being organized and sticking to schedules.

 **Skills:** She is naturally really intelligent (but so is her brother and so she usually has to still work really hard to study to "out-do" him), organizing plans or sorting things, she's good at gaining the trust of others, and great at multitasking.

 **Likes:** Disorganization and organization (she likes disorderly things only because she can then organize them); she likes to plan schedules precisely, train, study (beat her brother in classes), Favorite color is a dark coral. Her favorite types of food are particularly spicy foods. She really likes making lists and organizing things. She likes reading as long as she's learning something in the process. The only person known to make her laugh yet is Ruebin usually when it's just them hanging out.

 **Dislikes:** Dishonesty, petty, short minded people, arrogance. She doesn't get stressed easily but when she does she usually find comfort in writing a list of the problems and then writing a list of the possible solutions.

 **Backstory:** Her only family member that matters to her is Ruebin, her twin brother. They live on the outskirts of the town in a cabin near the woods.

 **Name:** Ruebin Grimshaw

 **Nickname:** "Binny" Pronounced "Benny" by Garnet as a joke.

 **Race:** Human

 **Weapon:** A small metal ax with shotgun modifications built in.

 **Gender & Sexuality: **Cis Male, Heterosexual

 **Age & Birthday: **18, December 28th

 **Appearance:** He has short uneven hair with uneven bangs covering his eyes for the most part and on the right-hand side a much longer chunk of hair down to the bottom of his chin. His hair is a light sandy blonde color like his sisters with an olive skin tone. He has mismatched eyes, the right eye is white, and the left eye is a red hue. The right side of his face has a large burn mark that extends over his eye to the bridge of his nose. He is 5'9" and weighs 145 pounds. His everyday wear is often pastel colored hoodies with flower patterns on them, black or grey jeans, and black or white sneakers. For battle wear he wears a blazer much like Garnet only the back ends extend only to the backs of his knees and the color of it a darker beige with (for the most part) light orange-pink sleeves, a black and grey armored breast plate, black jeans, light maroon knee high boots, and black and grey armored poleyns in the shape of triangles. His bedtime clothing is stripped grey and white matching fleece button up shirt and pajama pants.

 **Handedness:** Left

 **Semblance & Aura color: **White Aura. For his semblance he can create, shape and manipulate fire of beneficial nature; that which strengthens, enhances and causes anything and everything it comes across to flourish, representing the sustaining and preserving side of fire. The color of his fire is white like his semblance but when he becomes really emotional (more like when he becomes enraged) his fire becomes a deep crimson.

 **Personality:** Rubin is fiercely loyal. He values stability and security very highly. Whether it's family or friends he can always be relied upon. He can be sensitive and cares deeply about other people's feelings, being careful not to offend or hurt anybody. Very good at connecting with others. He has no problem with small talk or following social cues. He is very observant of others, he also has a great sense of humor and usually tends to be the one to make jokes often. Another good quality he has is a strong sense of duty; strong sense of responsibility and strive to meet his obligations. His faults are that he often is very needy, and may start fishing for compliments, in an attempt to get reassurance of how much his are valued but only to those he cares deeply for. He also can be a little sensitive to criticism at times he is frustrated.

 **Skills:** He's naturally pretty good at cooking, studying, and making people laugh. He has strong practical skills and has strong navigational skills. He also is naturally good with animals.

 **Likes:** He likes being around those he cares about and just likes being outdoors. He also just loves anything adorable or cute. His favorite color is a light rose and light caramel. His favorite food are warm soups and fresh vegetables.

 **Dislikes:** He doesn't like when people mention his burn scar or when people get antagonize others. He also doesn't like his close family and friends being hurt emotionally or physically. He usually deals with stress by training in the forest near his house.

 **Backstory:** He doesn't care much for his dad or mother who he rarely sees anymore. He considers the only family to be his twin sister Garnet. They live on the outskirts of the town in a cabin near the woods.

 **Name:** Nycole Azrael

 **Nickname:**

 **Race:** Faunus (Sheep ears)

 **Weapon:** A light pink, short 3-foot cane that is modified with a sniper riffle into it.

 **Gender & Sexuality: **Cis Female, Homosexual

 **Age & Birthday: **18, April 5th

 **Appearance:** Short wavy light lavender in hue. She has light yellow eyes and a fair skin tone with a pinkish tint to it. She has a blob shape of a birthmark on her left side of her stomach. She is 5'3" and weighs 215 pounds. Her everyday wear consists of a fluffy purple skirt that reaches her fingertips with a black belly shirt and short pink boots. Her battle wear is a dull frilly pink dress that reaches the end of her fingertips, a royal purple leather jacket with its collar popped out and a pink and purple corset and belt around it. She also wears pink thigh high socks with black ankle high boots. For her sleep wear she often ranges from short shorts and a t-shirt to an actual nightgown, all in the royal purple, pink, and black color scheme. She has two gold earrings on either side of her sheep ears that she always wears.

 **Handedness:** Right

 **Semblance & Aura color: **Ligh **t** violet aura. For her semblance she can generate smoke. "smoke bombs" or "smoke screens" to create a cover to hide or attack in. However, those with enhanced senses maybe able to navigate through it.

 **Personality:** If there was only word to describe Nycole it would be bold. She's known for not holding back. She extremely extroverted doesn't mind stepping out of her comfort zone. She loves to experiment with new styles, and constantly find new ways to stick out in the crowd. To her, the world is meant to be felt and experienced. She has excellent people skills and loves to pay attention to people. Can be talkative, witty, and almost never run out of things to discuss. Her happiness comes from those closest to her though. Because she is like this she becomes bored easily and often is the cause of chaos.

 **Skills:** Great slight-of-hand, can lie without batting an eye, very fast on her feet, outgoing, sharpshooter, enhanced hearing a bit, and has mad dance skills (she also thinks she great at singing but is VERY tone deaf).

 **Likes:** She likes seeing where the day takes her and being spontaneous. She often enjoys party's and just being around Trix. She also enjoys making fun of her friends in a joking manner. Her favorite color is a royal purple. Her favorite types food is anything editable.

 **Dislikes:** She hates arrogant people, those who pick on "weaklings" or people who are different, and cannot and will not stand for abuse of power. When stressed she usually vents to Trix.

 **Backstory:** She lives with her mother and her 3 siblings. Her mother, Eimer Azrael, is a kind woman. Just the right amount of patience to deal with her four rambunctious kids. Although she will give them an earful if they get out of hand. She's short well-rounded woman with lots of smile lines shown on her face. She is 4"11 and weighs 260 some pounds. She has wild wavy hair that light violet hair with grey streaks from aging. Her eyes are the same light yellow and her skin the same shade as Nycole's. Eimer usually ties her hair back into a low bun and has sheep ears as well. Nycole has one older sister, Abaigeal, who looks more like her father who doesn't stick around anymore. Abaigeal has ram horns and dark brown wavy hair that she ties into a high ponytail. Her hair length is quite lengthy, and reaches down to her thighs when down. Her eyes are cool blue color and her skin tone is a light tan. She's 5'7" and weighs 190 pounds. Her ears are heavily pierced (lots of piercings) She is 21 years old and did not become a huntress, although she does have a similar semblance as Nycole. Her personality is pretty much the same as he mothers only she's has a more laid-back attitude. Her younger siblings are two brothers with a year's difference between them. The oldest of the brothers is Loman, he is 15 years old and is on his way to becoming a hunter (he had wanted to be like Nycole ever since he was young). He is 5" and weighs 150 pounds. He acts a bit like a tsundere (a Japanese term for a character development process that describes a person who is initially cold and even hostile towards another person before gradually showing a warmer side over time.) would. He has dulled brown wavy hair and yellow eyes. He skin is tan like Abaigeal's but sheep ears like Nycole. His semblance is ash manipulation (he can also create ash clones). The youngest brother is 14 and doesn't really care about being a hunter. He is 4"9 and weighs 146 pounds. His name is Seumas, he has light violet hair with light green eyes and fair skin. He also has a fluffy sheep's tail. He's very cheerful and energetic. The all live in the outskirts of town and own a farm.

 **Name:** Trixella Hisoka

 **Nickname:** Trix, nobody calls her by "Trixella" other than her mother.

 **Race:** Human

 **Weapon:** A metal deck of "cards" that can form together however Trix wishes. Some examples of what they form are a shield, a sword, a fan, and sometimes she throws them singularly.

 **Gender & Sexuality: **Cis Female, Grey-asexual

 **Age & Birthday: **18,June 23rd

 **Appearance:** Her goes down to right above the small of her back and it's a dark ash blonde color. Her eyes are a light blue with bit light violet. Very light fair skin and she a lot of freckles only around her nose. She's 5'4" and 146 pounds. She has a few small scars on her hands from handling her weapon when she first made it but nothing too noticeable upon first glace. Her everyday wear, For her battle wear her outfit is quite complex. She wears short-legged overalls over violet leggings with thin blue stripes. Her top underneath is a light violet shirt with sleeves at mid length and an even lighter shade of violet on short ruffled sleeves over that. She wears a large yellow cloth around her waist that she ties into a big bow in the back and black combat boots. Her bedtime wear consists of violet and blue sweaters with comfy pajama pants. She often ties her hair with one light blue bow with her hair coming to her right side. (Sometimes she may tie it with two like when she was younger, but rarely does anymore.)

 **Handedness:** Right

 **Semblance & Aura color: **Light blue violet aura, like a periwinkle color. Her semblance is Clairomancy, a type of extrasensory perception. What she can do is sense events from the past, present, future or locations not relative to them. She doesn't know her semblance is this and just thinks she has random dreams and lots of déjà vu. The precepted events come in her dreams and also when she's awake, "daydreaming"; she has no control over them. Having this semblance makes her highly intuitive. Some negatives to this however are she doesn't fully understand the meanings of the information (Even when she does learn of her semblance) and often suffers from the sensory overload (Which she just assumes it's really bad anxiety).

 **Personality:** Trix just wants to make people smile and feel better. She believes that all people are inherently good and perhaps simply misunderstood makes her incredibly resilient in the face of hardship. She seeks and values harmony above all else; she has no interest in having power over others and work hard to ensure that everyone's voice and perspective is heard. She's very open-minded and flexible, she'll support others' rights to do what they think is right. Her visionary nature and open-mindedness to allow her to see things from unconventional perspectives. She may not always show it, but she can be very passionate, energetic, dedicated and hard-working; having a sense of purpose and even courage when it comes to accomplishing something she believes in. She's very introverted and this makes her difficult to get to know and she know this, so it makes her feel guilty and selfish at times because she wants to give so much more than she is able too. She's also spaces out a lot (mostly because of her semblance). Trix can often neglect practical matters like day-to-day maintenance and simple pleasures due to this sometimes. She's also a little clumsy.

 **Skills:** She's good with her weapon, she made it because she couldn't choose what type of weapon she wanted to wield and, so she thought having a multi-tool would be better suited to her. She's has a strong intuition (mostly because of her semblance), empathetic, and is good at reading people.

 **Likes:** She likes drawing, training, helping her friends, and sleeping. Favorite colors are periwinkle, grey, and black. Her favorite foods are watermelon and meat.

 **Dislikes:** She doesn't like when people take people for granted. Really doesn't like being late to things. When she is stressed she usually holds all of it in, which she knows isn't good but she try's to not let things get to her.

 **Backstory:** Her and her mother live in a sub urban type area in Vacou near the school. Her mother's name is Delainey April Hisoka. She has shoulder length golden blonde hair and lavender eyes. Her skin tone is fair but a shade darker then Trix's. She's 5'5" and 138 pounds and she has a very slim figure. Her personality has always been charismatic and charming. She easy to befriend and talk to, however, in her more recent years, she has become paranoid and overprotective. She's also become a little selfish, thinking of doing only what she thinks is best for her daughter and not considering her feelings. Delainey is constantly worried about Trix, and never wanted her to be a huntress because she's afraid she could end up like her father did. Trix's father, Ceil Hisoka from team CBLT, was known to have died by a Grimm on a mission.

* * *

A/N: Sorry if some of the descriptions didn't make sense, I tried. I just wanted to give you a better sense of who they are. Let me know in the review section if you know who they based off of, I'd love to see if I got a little bit of who they are across to you guys.

Me and Chritihty564 wish you all Happy Holidays!


	4. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I, of course, do not own RWBY nor do I wish to.

A/N: …have ya'll sensed a pattern yet? Lol. I'm really sorry for not posting for a while. I had initially planned on posting Team VILT's descriptions and what not before Christmas that way you'd have at least something, but I just got so lost in the presents I had to make and well, yeah hence the nothing-ness for like 4 weeks straight. Sorry about that. I'm lousy, I know. I tried to make up for it by making this chapter much longer than the last. (not mention if I would have kept it the length of the last one, hardly any new OC's would be introduced, and it just didn't feel right to post a chapter with almost none of you guy's OC's...and so I forced myself to write more than I have before, it just ended up taking really long. I hope you guys like it.

ALSO, real quick, just going to mention again that Chirithy564 (co-author) is also writing a story. She features an OC of mine on there and it is glorious. It's a Kingdom Hearts story so if you're interested in that I suggest you go check it out! Chirithy564's story Kingdom Hearts: Guardians of Tomorrow.

A/N: I fixed a few grammar mistakes that I could see.

* * *

*Trix's POV*

By the time we arrive at our assigned post for the day, we can already see team VILT battling a little under a dozen or so low-level Grimm.

"Do you think we should help them out?" I ask already knowing the answer.

"Team VILT's perfectly capable of handling this many Grimm, if we were to involve ourselves now it would only cause problems." Garnet states.

Violette, their team leader, is currently leading 3 away from the others while they each take on two at a time. Their teamwork isn't the most efficient I've ever seen. In fact, I can't recall many times they've even managed good teamwork at all. Violette is a great leader, it's just, her team members aren't the most compliant people. Her partner Isaac is very…reckless. He always believes he can solve or fix something if he just tries really hard. I find his boldness to be very interesting much like Nycole's, but sometimes his determination to help gets in the way and results in issues. Lumina, another member of the team isn't as reckless, but she is stubborn. Lastly, there is Tobias. He's super friendly and funny and can even be cunning at times. His only flaw is he's a bit too wacky sometimes and can snap every so often. But even though they have such an odd match of people, they manage to complete their tasks, usually with minimal problems.

I see Tobias warping all over the place and Isaac recklessly swinging his sword between his two Grimm.

"You sure about that?" Nycole says questioning Garnets statement whilst resting her hands behind her head.

I smile despite the question. Their tactics always come off as "odd" but you can still count on them to do their job.

Just then the Grimm attacking Lumina go down, and she takes off towards the area Violette lead them. Isaac sees this and just barley doges the arm swinging his way from behind him. Still focused on Lumina running off, he thrusts his sword back towards the beast behind him hitting it dead center in the chest and shoots a forcefield back at the other that had been running towards him. The Grimm goes flying back into a tree; it starts to stand up but Isaac is quick enough to lunge his sword, firmly piercing the creature. With his opponents resolved he too heads off towards the others.

All that's left in view is Tobias and the two Grimm. He continues warping around the Grimm, confusing them and drawing them near each other attempting to swipe at him as he appears and disappears. Finally, he warps between the two with just the right amount of distance that when he warps away again at just the right second, they slash each other. The wounded Grimm whine falling down to the ground, faces mauled. Tobias's manically laughter can be heard from where we are.

"Oh boy, there he goes again," Nycole says sighing with slight disgust. 'Tobias can go a little overboard from time to time…' I think to myself as he kicks the Grimm while they're down.

He finally stops and pulls out the mini pistils that are hidden in his top hat and pulls the triggers. As they fade away, the rest of team VILT comes his way, having defeated the other Grimm. They look like they start chatting and Tobias turns around as if noticing us from atop the hill for the first time.

"MY FRIENDS!" Tobias screams waving his hands wildly and warps up behind Nycole and I and pulls us both in a tight hug whilst lifting us in the air and twirling us around. Nycole tries detaching herself from his grip but for a tall, scrawny boy he's surprisingly strong.

I also try to tap-out of his grip and he manages to understand my taps and sets us down.

Nycole huffs in annoyance as she pats down her skirt, "You know I really don't like you."

"Oh you," Tobias says as he ruffles her hair and rubs her sheep ears, "such a kidder this one is." A squinty-eyed Nycole swats his hands away.

I nervously smile, Tobias just can't take a hint but it's that kind of innocence that I like about him. As he continuous to blindly flirt and tease Nycole the others arrive near us. Garnet and Violette exchange their hello's as well as Ruebin and Isaac. I wave over to Lumina, but she just hangs back by Isaac and Violette glancing a little sourly at Tobias and Nycole. 'Ah, she didn't see me wave.' I think to myself in shame.

I turn around and ask Tobias how he's been, attempting to relieve Nycole from his attention. Nycole stands with her hands on her hips beside me away from him as I continue to converse with him about what my week was like and just daily life events. Out the corner of my eye, I can see Nycole glancing over to the wolf Faunus, Lumina. I muse lightly to myself over it and nod to what Tobias is explaining about almost absentmindedly.

"Atlas?" Isaac's loud question catch's my attention and I turn to the other's direction. I notice the confused expressions on the other teams faces matching ours from earlier. "What could a handful of Atlas people want to do here?" Isaac asks.

"That's what we're wondering too." Nycole chimes in the conversation.

"I've got some theories." Says Ruebin crossing his arms.

"Like what?" Lumina spouts.

"Well," Ruebin starts, "there is a lot of minor reasons I've thought of, but one of the main two I can settle down on is the local dust rubbings that we've been hearing about. Word is that they are happening all over Remnant and now they're all being connected to the White Fang and I—"

"Merely speculation Binny," counters Garnet, "surely if you been paying attention you'd remember not all of the robberies have involved White Fang members."

"Well, yeah, but for so many robberies to have happened within the same time period all across the contents, well that's just too large of a coincidence." He responds.

Lumina looks down at the ground, a scowl very apparent on her face. "Just because the White Fang decided to resort to such tactics does not mean they are the cause for every damn store that gets robbed!" she retorts. Hearing the topic of the White Fang probably isn't easy for the Faunus who don't support what they've been doing. Nycole also looks a little annoyed but decides to keep her opinions to herself.

"She's right you know," Isaac says carefully, not trying to start any fights. Ruebin rubs the back of his neck, "Yeah, I'm sorry, I just I had thought—"

"Well then stop thinking." Lumina huffs out ready to end the discussion of the White Fang. Ruebin looks apologetically her way but doesn't make eye contact. We stand in silence for a bit, uh I hate when this happens in a group of friends. I have to say something, um, oh! What about his other theory, I could say that, but would it help or hinder the conversation just now. I'm not sure, maybe I could but what if it-

"And the other theory?" Tobias asks patiently out of the blue. It's odd but he can always be relied on to bring the mood back to a withstandable condition. I smile his way as I sense my friend's tension ease a little.

"Right," Ruebin clears his throat, "I was just thinking what with the fall of Beacon and all they may want to possibly suggest for Vacuo to be guarded with Atlas bots as well for a better sense of security for the people here." He finishes quickly. The group seems to ponder this for a few seconds.

"Yeah maybe," Nycole offers, "But the problem with that one is that Vacuo has some pretty awesome huntresses and huntsmen already, so we wouldn't need their lousy machines." She says proudly with hands on hips and chin held up high. The group chuckles at her comedic pride and begin to joke about who the better huntsmen or huntress is. I smile but I can't help but think of how Beacon's fall shook the world so much so that we now have to guard our cities even more intensely than before.

I turn away from the group and look at the edge of the forest; in the midst of catching up, I hadn't checked for Grimm in a while. Suddenly an image of us facing a dozen or so Grimm pops up in my mind. What with all the fear the citizens are feeling lately...there's no doubt more Grimm will come today. I begin to space out, my gaze stuck on the forest's edge, as if in a trance I grab ahold of my metal deck of cards at my side. It's almost like I'm preparing myself for battle, like how I just imagined myself and the others to be in. Just then, there is movement within the tall grass.

"Guys," I interrupt my friend's conversation, the movement has appeared in several spots. Garnet steps up next to me to get a better look and as she does, a Grimm emerges from the grass. I hear the sound of weapons cocking and reloading. A dozen or so Grimm pop out and upon seeing us, speed up our way. I can hear Nycole pop her knuckles, more than likely stretching for battle.

"Ruebin take the left, Trix take right, Nycole give them some cover then take out the ones farthest one by one and I'll be back here taking out those in groups with the canon so be wary of it," Garnet commands all the while transforming her 25" crossbow into her personally designed "Cross-Canon". I hear Ruebin and Nycole respond to Garnet's request and see her turn towards the other team. "and team VILT, do try not interfere too much."

"The confidence on this girl," Lumina growls out.

Garnet looks to her canon, in hands, "Not so much as confidence as it is leadership, but I appreciate the comment. Team GRNT head to formation now!" She says, more to me than the others because they had already gotten a start on heading into position.

"Right, sorry!" I say heading off only catching Violet's joking response, "No promises, you've seen my team." I chuckle at my friend's banter, we've been friends ever since we started classes here at the academy, but our teams have only ever been out in the field with each other less than three times. As I form my cards into the sword design, I force my mind to focus on the here and now, one's guard should never be down even against low-level Grimm such as these.

And with that last thought, I make my first hit on an unaware Grimm.

…

As I take a sip from my water bottle I hear footsteps in our direction and turn to see four people exiting the town gate and into the field area. It's a bit dark now so I can't really see them all that well in just the moonlight, but my guess is that these are second years and they're our shift replacements for the night.

I do however take note of the large wings on one of the shorter figures back. The girl Faunus is also wearing a respirator mask. This could only be the second-year student, Morrigan Reid and her team MRON (Maroon). Her team is famed for being extremely professional. They accomplish this because they are all very calm, quiet individuals. Even though they all have very similar traits, their range of introverted personality's is very wide.

Morrigan's partner and number one most trusted ally is Randolph Grace. They have an almost wordless bond. Randolph follows and respects her as a leader and is always there to back her up. A least, that's what I've heard in the rumors. The 3rd member is Oliver Lavens, not too many people have really talked with the guy, I just know that he's Nav's partner. As for Nav Eliassaint, he really does his own thing on a personal level. For whatever reason, he decides to follow Morrigan and will accomplish any task given to him. Strictly business and no emotional bond, at least that's the vibe he seems to give off.

"We're here to relieve you guys." Morrigan says through her mask. Second-year students usually get the privilege to work in assigned areas as single teams, or units. Us first years have to work with another team, or teams, to create a larger group of multiple units. Luckily, Team VILT and my team are high ranked first years, meaning our groups manage to only work in units of two and not with multiple teams.

"Excellent." Isaac says stretching, "I was beginning to get a little tired."

"A little?" Lumina jokes with him. "You've been taking breaks just laying down until you hear a commotion!"

"I was only trying to catch my breath!"

"So you're that out of shape? Man, you've let yourself go." Ruebin sighs in disappointment.

"No! Et Tu Ruebin!" He cry's out with false tears, falling to his knees in the grass. Ruebin and Lumina laugh his stupidity. On the other side, I see Tobias getting on Nycole's nerves again over who knows what.

I look back over to Morrigan and her team where Garnet and Violet are informing her of how many have come today and what types they've been. It's protocol to let the replacement shift know this information. That's why I'm glad I'm no leader, I can't even remember my street name half the time and I've lived there for most of my life!

The team leaders finally get everything settled and team GRNT and team VILT begin to exit the outer fields surrounding the town.

"Man, that was fun, I haven't seen my favorite team fight in so long!" Tobias exclaims excitedly.

"It hasn't been that long I don't think." Violet ponders.

"Well, that's way too long for me! Ruebin, my dude, you've been training, haven't you! Those flame shots of yours got quite the distance today!" Tobias says eagerly.

A small blush forms across Ruebin's face, and he rubs the back of his neck self-consciously, obviously happy someone noticed his efforts. "Yeah, I have." What a cute reaction.

"Well, I must say it boosted your chances of becoming handy in a long-range fight, so, I guess I can no longer complain about the many trees in our backyard you sacrificed to accomplish this." Garnet says, secretly really proud of her twin.

"I wish we could catch up a bit longer, I haven't really had a chance to chat with you about that new spicy food restaurant that opened up near the academy!" Violet says to Garnet. Garnet smiles, she and Violet get along really well considering they're both really respectful, awesome people. They both really like helping out their team members and frankly anyone who looks like they need the help, whether it be about homework, personal issues or training. And they both really love spicy food.

"You know what we should do then!" says Tobias in a sing-song voice.

My group of friends all look to one another, a little confused and honestly just a little too tired to deal with him. A little dumbfounded myself, I offer "..we should all..hang out then?"

"Correct! My dearest Trix, you always get me!" He exclaims with a couple pats on my head. The others shift their weight around, most likely not really wanting to hang out today, I can feel it in the air, the only one who doesn't realize is Tobi. It's been a long day, and it would be much longer if we all were to hang out for a few more hours, especially considering when we do hang out it always lasts longer then originally planned. It seems everyone is just a bit too tired to deal with each other that much longer today. Not wanting one of the others to be too harsh about it, I suddenly come up a solution that will make everyone happy.

"Tobi, that's a great idea and all, but the thing is I did promise my mother I'd be home for dinner tonight by a certain time," I say planning my words carefully and observing his response. His eyes stay wide and hopeful like normal, but his smile begins to falter a bit. Out of the corner of my eyes, I notice the others body language of relief. I have to finish my thought before someone gets too excited and Tobi gets too sad as a result. "And so," I start, glancing at Violet for her cooperation, "I think we should defiantly do that this weekend when our shifts are much shorter and we are less tired."

Violet nods, "Yeah," she says gently rolling with my plan, "how about that Tobi, you know not all of us have the stamina as you and well, then we'd also have more time to hang out." Tobias looks at her and back to me and then to the others. "That's true, you all are a bit weakened from battle it seems. This weekend it is then!" He shouts satisfied.

Lumina, Garnet, and Nycole all look extremely offended by his statement. I know Garnet is mature enough to ignore that comment and Lumina far too used to Tobi by now to genuinely get mad at him…all that leaves is—"HOW DARE—" Nycole starts and just as she does the still equally offended Garnet covers her mouth. "I wouldn't quite say all of us are so distraught to not have energy left, but yes it would be more convenient in many ways to have a gathering this weekend instead. Great suggestion Trix." Garnet nods in my direction whilst stopping Nycole from going after Tobias.

"On that note, we'll see you then." Violet says mentioning her team to start walking away, having to gently pull Tobias by his jacket sleeve. Our teams all say our goodbyes and Tobias frantically waves bye to us like a child would.

"It's a good thing you know how to deal with him." Ruebin says walking next to me.

"Right?" Nycole agrees having been finally let go by Garnet when Tobias was out of sight, "Sometimes I think you're his only true friend."

"What, guys, he's got his team and they all get along..for the most part. You guys don't really dislike him that much do you?" I ask worried all of a sudden, conflict within friend groups has never not made me nervous.

"It's not that I don't like Tobi," Ruebin starts and Garnet finishes for him "He's a very cheerful man, and we enjoy the banter it's just that he gets a little, hm, how to put this…"

"Annoying, rude, crazy," Nycole suggests.

"No, no, just a little naïvely provoking," Garnet says. I frown a little but say no more, I know how he is, but I get these weird feelings about his past. I'm positive that there's a reason as to why he is the way he is and I just don't think he should be faulted for it. I say my goodbyes to my team as our directions change and we head our separate ways for the night.

I focus my eyes on the ground as I work my way home. There aren't many people walking the streets at this hour and, so I usually can get by doing this fairly easily. My thoughts consisting of ways I could possibly prevent Tobias-like mishaps for the weekend.

Tobias might be acting all loopy as normal and go out of control and…and

"…they deserved it. They deserved to be punished. It's not my fault! They were the ones…I didn't really mean too..I have no home now. It's not my fault." My mind spits out this young girl's voice probably no older than 7 or 8 years old. She's so small and fragile, her long dark brown hair covering her face as she holds herself rocking back and forth on a barn floor clutching a silver pendant with a design of a dragon with blue eyes on it.

'My imagination is really getting out of hand.' I think to myself with confusion, this one was so clear too. "That dragon pendant looked so cool though." I accidentally mutter quietly out loud.

"What?" A strong voice calls out loudly near me, ever curious I turn my head that way really quick and turn back. Wait I glance back again, some girl about my age is looking my direction. I look back in front of me and there is no one so why was she looking in my direction? I look back once more and see the girl walking in my direction at a quickened pace. So startled and confused at this turn of events I look back to the front, nope, not a single person in sight. The girl reaches me having left the 4 others she was with and says, "What did you just say about the pendant?" The look on her face is a bit unreadable, she has these sharp cobalt blue eyes and long dark brown hair surrounding it. She looks kind of confused as well, but also worried? I'm not really sure, her expression is a mix of many things.

Still too confused I just say "What?" like an idiot. I know what she said, and clearly, she heard me say that thing about the dragon pendant I imagined but what is this look for and why does she seem so urgent to ask me. "Miss Saphire is there a problem?" The older man from her group calls to her. "Lizz do you know her?" Asks another guy from her group who looks my age.

"I'm sorry I was just imagining some dumb things and must have muttered it out loud." I say to her making eye contact. She blinks at me, looking me up and down as if she's trying to get a read on me or something, she doesn't seem assured. She takes a step forward, "How?" I step back, "Um, I-I-I'm not really sure how imagination works I—"

"How'd you know of the pendant." She steps forward again, her eyebrows drawn together and eyes boring into mine. I'm so confused and maybe a little worried for my safety at this point. I step back some more "Listen, I-I'm not really sure what you mean but I-I really have to get home for dinner, I'm already late." I try and offer making sure to put more distance between us if only to slow my heart rate.

She goes to step forward and seems to want to ask another question when the guy calls out again, "MATE! We gotta go okay! You're not getting paid to interrogate some girl!" She seems to ponder this and backs away eyeing me as she heads back to the group she was with.

I watch nervously as she leaves, my freaking heart won't stop pounding! What was so important about muttering things like "dragon pendant"? I place my hand over my chest, that flip'n made anxious, I need to calm down.

I see her take one last glance back and then leave with them. There are two older people in uniform along with the guy that called out before and another girl about our age. I only just now notice the Atlas symbol on the chest of one of the older man's uniform jacket before he turns. Wait. Wait… were those the people who arrived this morning from the Atlas Aircraft?

So a majority of them WERE our age. Why? I don't understand why they'd send their students over too us? Maybe they weren't students? That one guy did say to the "Lizz" girl that she was getting paid for something. Maybe they want to enroll in school here? No, no that's a really dumb thought who takes an aircraft from Atlas to enroll in a school that isn't even having classes at the moment. My god I'm tired.

I shake my head, 'I'm so late for dinner.'

…

*POV switch to 3rd person*

Rain is beating off of a metal tin roof.

A loud stomach growl can be heard from within it. "Damn," Mutters a deep voice, "I can't believe I forgot to pack food." In the dark, a man is sitting amongst many crates in a shipping container.

The man sighs deeply leaning back against the metal, "At least I'm getting paid well for this."

A few hours pass and the man begins to drift off to sleep. The rain gradually stops, and a new sound emerges; the sound of waves lapping and passengers waking up. The man in the shipping container rises, very aware of the people beyond the metal walls. More hours go by, the man sits in silence, listening, waiting. Yelling can be heard; instructions, they're going to be lifting up the metal container and leaving it somewhere. The man aboard the container yawns as it's hoisted into the air, machine noises and seagulls could be heard as this is happening. Finally, it's placed somewhere, and the man repositions himself and grabs two weapons at his sides. He listens carefully for people nearby before striking the metal in several places. Metal on metal sounds screech to a halt, the man holsters the weapons on his back and leans back, swiftly kicking down the wall. With the push, a pentagon-like shape whole sheds light into the container for the first time.

The tall, lean young man steps out, stretching his arms and legs from having been cramped in there so long. Ruffling his short black hair he then proceeds to attempt to place the pentagon-shaped metal back into place after grabbing his pack that was still within. Red eyes search the surrounding area, as he does, he reaches and pulls up the hood from his leather jacket and heads off in a direction.

He finds himself nearing a town. "Perfect." The man states grinning a toothy smile. Crowds of people move by as he weaves in between them. Vendors selling food don't even notice his sly hands taking one or two things. Smirking to himself he takes a bite out the apple he just got. The scroll in his pocket starts ringing a toon as he takes another bite. He casually pulls it out as heads to a less heavily populated area.

"Redd, sweet-heart, what can I do for you?" he asks, voice light and joking with a hint malice hidden in there.

"Dante," her voice dripping with malevolence, "call me sweet-heart again, and I'll dice up your insides like sushi." Her aggressive voice threatens.

"Oh-ho-ho, malady, what a threat you have there. I'll try to remember that the next time I see you then." He retaliates easily. Seemingly proud of himself he takes another bite, the crunch of the apple resounding over to the woman at the other end of the scroll.

There is silence on the other end, probably her trying to collect her anger long enough to get to the point of why she called. An exhale can be heard from her, "Reine needs to know if you have arrived in Menagerie yet."

* * *

A/N: Me and Chirithy564 hope you all had Happy Holidays! I know I just barely made it through mine; too many last-minute Christmas presents to paint and draw. I'm not sure when I will be posting the 3rd chapter, I have the outline done but what with classes starting up again I'll have a lot to do. I know I will be posting Team VILT's descriptions just like how I did Team GRNT's before the 3rd chapter so, yeah. The reason I do this is that I don't want to spend TOO much time going over me and Chirithy's OC teams in the actual chapters. (even though I sorta did that anyway for the first two chapters but describing them in detail would just take so much longer too, and like, I just don't have the time man.) And also, I think It's a nice easy way to go back see who they are. I dunno, I like it. I hope you guys liked this chapter, and hope I didn't butcher your OC's! Feel free to let me know how I did with anything. (translation: Please let me know what I did wrong but please be kind to me I'm not a good writer, I'll do my best to fix my mistakes but I'm probably going to always make mistakes.)

The OC's creators:

Team VILT characters – Chirithy564 (she's the co-author but I just thought I'd put her down here as well :P)

Morrigan Reid, Reine & "Redd" (she has a different name or names but that will be presented later) – SolidSnake10101

Randolph – LoverOfShows91

Hinted Character of team MRON (haven't confirmed a name yet) – Weissman

Nav – Da Vink (I'm sorry Da Vink(if you're even reading this), I was going to let you know about some things, but then fanfiction was telling me your account no longer existed when I tried to message, I hope you don't mind me continue to use your OC, I really like him on the team.)

Hinted Darien & hinted Malina – Shake N. Bake Morman

Dante & Lizz Saphfire – Outlaw Outcasts

Thank you all for your OC's! I'm really starting to have a lot of ideas of how they can interact with each other. If your OC's were not mentioned in the chapter, they will be in future chapters. I still plan on using all the OC's submitted and still will accept more, GIVEN they have they qualifications:

We're looking for mostly just a few more antagonists or random characters that really aren't that powerful but could help the story along (Although on these types of characters I can't guarantee that they'll be put in right away). Also, I still have two older teams called team LYME (Lime) and team BSQQ (Bisque). The "M" in LYME is already taken and the "S" in BSQQ is too. Team LYME I'd say I'm looking for 19-year-old's and team BSQQ I'm looking for those who are more Crow's age.

xartsygeekx and Chirithy564 signing out!


	5. Team VILT Info

Disclaimer: I, of course, do not own RWBY nor do I wish to.

A/N: Hello, hi, sorry. I feel bad because every time I post I'm just apologizing for how I don't post. It's just, I can't just stop my life to write a fanfiction, ya know? ANYways, lol, this is my co-authors, Chirithy564, OG team (Team VILT) character info. I know. Not a chapter. Once again, I'm sorry, info for the next chapter will be down below. (You're all probably done with me lol) This took so long to get out for lots of reasons, the main being me and Chirithy564 don't always have the time to communicate and so even as I went to visit her this week I was assisting her with a story of her own, and mainly just hanging out and catching up so, yeah.

* * *

 **TEAM VILT:**

 **Name:** Violette Corre

 **Nickname:** "Vi" Everyone usually calls her this except Tobias who calls her "Letty"

 **Race:** Human

 **Weapon:** A double-bladed sword.

 **Gender & Sexuality: **CisFemale, Heterosexual

 **Age & Birthday: **18, December 16th

 **Appearance:** Violette is 5'10". She has a small and petite build with fair skin. Her waist-length, wavy light brown hair is usually tied back in a low ponytail with a ribbon and her bangs are swept to the left side of her forehead. There is a small thin scar on her right eyebrow, and her eyes are a plum violet. Everyday/Battle wear: A purple shirt with a denim jacket, blue jeans, and knee-high brown boots. Pajama wear: A purple nightgown with frills and white slippers.

 **Handedness:** Left

 **Semblance & Aura color: **A dark purple is her aura color. For her semblance, she has enhanced reflexes. This drastically enhanced reaction speed allows her to dodge bullets, dodge, and maneuver around complex attacks, catch falling objects, block detriments and react instantaneously to what others take more time to react to.

 **Personality:** Violette has a vivid imagination with a strong sense of compassion, she uses her creativity to resolve her challenges. She enjoys finding the perfect solution for those she cares about. She is a very polite and educated young lady. Vi can through dishonesty and disingenuous motives, stepping past manipulation easily. Vi also is good at seeing how people and events are connected and is able to use that insight to get to the heart of the matter. She can be inspiring and convincing, speaking with warmth and passion. She is able to follow through on her ideas with conviction, willpower, and the planning necessary to see complex projects through to the end. These strengths are used for good; Vi has a strong belief and takes action because she truly believes she will make the world a better can be a little sensitive when her team opposes to her strategic methods. She is also extremely private when it comes to her personal life, using an image to keep herself from having to truly open up, even to close friends. Trusting a new friend can be even more challenging for Vi. Often, she wants to be a perfectionist, though it doesn't always pan out. She likes to know that she is taking concrete steps towards her goals. She is likely to exhaust herself if she doesn't find a way to balance her ideals with the realities of day-to-day living.

 **Skills:** She's a very skilled fighter. Also, she's pretty decent at drawing things realistically. She's a fast thinker.

 **Likes:** Favorite color is a grey. She likes reading, writing and hanging out with her friends. Her favorite types of food are usually spicy, but she also loves sweets just as much.

 **Dislikes:** She doesn't like being alone and doing nothing. When stressed she likes to meditate or read to relieve it.

 **Backstory:** Violette had lived in Vale with her father and mother (Elias and Amanda) who were both hunters. Her father Elias was a man of few words but was full of compassion. He was also quite book smart. He was 7'0" (he was a very tall man) with wavy black hair, light skin, and purple eyes. His wife, Amanda is much different than him. She is stubborn, talkative and brash. (He often would get scared of his wife when she got angry) She is also very caring and overprotective of her family. She stands at 6'2" with fair skin, shoulder length brown hair and brown eyes. Violette also has a younger brother (Geoffrey) He can be quiet like his father but also brash like his mother. When people pick on him he'll behave rudely but otherwise, he's a smart kindhearted kid. He has fair skin, black hair, and brown eyes. Her father died in a mission leaving her brother, mother and her behind.

 **Name:** Isaac Ramus

 **Nickname:** "Isa" Violette calls him this.

 **Race:** Human

 **Weapon:** Duel-wielding scimitars (a short sword with a curved blade that broadens toward the point) that have been modified to also work as grappling hooks.

 **Gender & Sexuality: **Male, Heterosexual

 **Age & Birthday: **18, August 2nd

 **Appearance:** Isaac is 6'1" in height and has a slight muscled build. He had bronze-tan skin, fiery red hair in a Mohawk style, and magenta eyes. He has piercings in both ears and a small scar on his bottom lip, and a black tattoo of a falcon on his back which is hidden underneath his shirt. Everyday/Battle wear: A red tank top, brown short-sleeved leather jacket, jeans and red shoes with black laces. Pajama wear: (I suspect he wears just boxers and a tank top to bed)

 **Handedness:** Ambidextrous

 **Semblance & Aura color: **Dark crimson aura. His semblance is that he can construct shields and shield-like objects to defend himself and make everything inside totally imperceptible, and as such can in no way be detected or communicated with by external forces.

 **Personality:** Isaac wants to go out and experience things and doesn't hesitate to step out of his comfort zone to do so. He is imaginative and open-minded, seeing all things as part of a big, mysterious puzzle called life. He is also curious and observant and to satisfy his curiosity he unconsciously tries to notice all of these things so as to never miss a moment. He is very energetic and enthusiastic person, very goofy and sarcastic too. Isaac has such strong people skills, he enjoys both small talk and deep, meaningful conversations. He can steer conversations towards their desired subjects in ways that feel completely natural and unforced. Although Isaac sees nothing is as important as simply having fun and experiencing life's joys, he also knows when It's time to relax every once in a while. All this adaptability and spontaneity comes together to form Isaac who is approachable, interesting and exciting, with a cooperative and altruistic spirit and friendly, empathetic outlook. He'll get along with pretty much anyone. Isaac does, however, have poor practical skills, but when it comes to conceiving ideas he has exceptional talent. He sometimes finds it difficult to focus and often tends to overthink things. He'll look for underlying motives in even the simplest things. He does get stressed easily; he cares deeply about others' feelings and consequently, he'll get overwhelmed, especially when he can't say yes to every request. One of Isaac's biggest flaws is that he can be very bold, and this results in him becoming reckless.

 **Skills:** Even though he doesn't like it, he's exceptionally good at understanding mathematical questions. He's also pretty good at fighting. For some reason, he knows how to oil paint fairly well.

 **Likes:** He likes cooking, baking, and training. He also loves jokes. His favorite color is red. His favorite foods tend to be spicy.

 **Dislikes:** He doesn't like big messes or sitting around doing nothing. He also hates math. He usually deals with stress by training.

 **Backstory:** Isaac was born in Atlas and had lived there with his parents (Nashua and Helena Ramus). Helena is a talkative, kind and caring woman. She is 5'3" and has bronze skin, short red hair, and amber eyes. Nashua is more of the laid back type of person who is quiet and lazy. He is 7'2" with light skin, black hair and magenta eyes. They had moved to Vacou later in life.

 **Name:** Lumina Fenris

 **Nickname:** "Lumi" Tobias usually calls her this.

 **Race:** Faunus (Wolf's ears)

 **Weapon:** Chakramsmodified as duel handguns.

 **Gender & Sexuality: **Female, Bisexual

 **Age & Birthday: **17, April 9th

 **Appearance:** Lumina is 5'0 in height, with shoulder-length jet black hair, her bangs hang just above her eyebrows, olive skin, freckles across her nose and cheeks and orange eyes. Everyday/Battle wear: wears a red and white striped short-sleeved shirt, a short sleeveless leather jacket with a wolf head logo on the back, black pants with gray belts on the pant legs, black combat boots. Pajama Wear: Black t-shirt and green and blue polka dotted pants.

 **Handedness:** Ambidextrous

 **Semblance & Aura color: **Icy blue aura color. Her semblance is called Ferir Rage: Whenever her semblance is awakened her orange eyes turn demonic blue, her skin pales, and her hair is like ghostly wisps of blue and white fire. She gains super strength.

 **Personality:** If a discussion is completely arbitrary, there are better uses for Lumina's time. She's a very spunky introvert who thinks she's tough shit. She's bold and loves to experiment with new ideas and solutions. She puts things together in ways no one else would think to. She's perceptive, this originality is helped by her ability to notice when things change – and when they need to change. Small shifts in habits and appearances stick out to her. Though she doesn't show it often she can be selfless, kind and caring. However, Lumina can often be insensitive too, her 'blunt honesty' can come across as quite harsh. She has a lot of trouble acknowledging and expressing her own feelings as well. She's impatient and moves at her own pace. She's also incredibly risk-prone, causing her to push into uncharted territory without thinking of the long-term consequences. She'll seize the moment, often ignoring rules and social expectations in the process. This may get things done, but it can create unexpected social fallout. She loves to solve problems in the here and now, perhaps too much. Lastly, her biggest flaw of all; She's defiant. Repetition, hardline rules, sitting quietly while she's lectured at – this isn't how she rolls. She is action-oriented and hands-on. Environments like school and much entry-level work can be so tedious that they're intolerable, requiring extraordinary effort from her to stay focused long enough to get to get things done.

 **Skills:** She knows lots of mixed martial arts. She can play the bass guitar very well and she can draw in a stylistic way similar to some anime.

 **Likes:** She likes sleeping, training, going for walks, humming to herself, chew on her nails, listening and making music, anime, and manga. Her favorite colors are blue and black. Her favorite types food is meat, meat, and more meat. Also, she likes chocolate too.

 **Dislikes:** She hates veggies, bullies, and the White Fang. She also doesn't like girly things, the color pink and homework. When stressed she usually secludes herself and when confronted ends of snapping and unintentionally taking out her anger on whoever.

 **Backstory:** Lumina was born on the island of Menagerie. She lived there with her parents (Roslyn and Lyell Feris), and older brother (Lukas Feris). Lukas is a wolf Faunus just like his sister and father. His wolf ears are a grey color that matches his hair. He is 6'0" and has fair skin with green eyes. Her brother's personality was always the odd one out of the family, he was always calm & cocky; he'd often come off as cold-hearted and rude. Later on, he became more reckless. Lumina's dad, Lyell also has grey hair and a grey tail, with light skin and orange eyes. He is 6'1". Lyell is a slightly cocky man with a minor case of ADHD. Her mom was the only non-wolf Faunus in the family. She was a dog Faunus instead and had dog-like ears that are black like her hair, fair skin, and green eyes. She's 5'4". Roslyn is very calm & collected, and she doesn't trust others easily. Lumina lived happily with her family there until the White Fang started to take more violent actions. Her brother joined them even though her family didn't agree with it, causing a rift between them. Her parents and she decided to move away from Menagerie simply because of The White Fang's presence, leaving her brother behind. They settled in Vacuo.

 **Name:** Tobias McLean

 **Nickname:** "Tobi" Everyone calls him this.

 **Race:** Human

 **Weapon:** Top hat, Mad Thinker, when thrown it can activate as a saw, or can be a gun cannon, (don't really know) Used to often distract the enemies.

 **Gender & Sexuality: **Cis Male, Heterosexual

 **Age & Birthday: **18,March 22nd

 **Appearance:** Tobi is 6'2". He has wild, untamed salmon-pink hair framing his face (doesn't bother to brush it down, nor does he care to). He has light skin and mint-green eyes. Tobi also has a happy face tattoo on his right shoulder, which is always hidden underneath his jacket. Everyday/Battle wear:His top hat, a black snappy suit with different miss-matched patterns on the sleeves, a small green bow tie, and sneakers. Pajama wear:A white t-shirt with a smiley face on the front and red and white polka dotted pants.

 **Handedness:** Right

 **Semblance & Aura color: **Salmon pink aura. His semblance is Warp-teleportation. This allows him to move in different areas in the blink of an eye. He'll usually use his hat as a distraction while warping to the enemy with a sneak attack.

 **Personality:** Tobi isn't known for holding back. He doesn't mind stepping out of his comfort zones when no one else is willing. He loves to experiment with new styles, and constantly finds new ways to stick out in the crowd. Not stopping at mere outfits, he is also artistic with his words and actions, too. Every day is a performance to him. He can be childish and cheerful, making jokes even when they aren't good. To Tobi, the world is meant to be felt and experienced. He's a natural when it comes to noticing real, tangible things and changes. He loves to pay attention to people. (especially flirt) He's extremely talkative, witty, and almost never runs out of things to discuss. He's also smarter then he looks; he's a quick thinker and cunning. Tobi can be really sensitive but for the most part doesn't let it get to him (but there are times when it does, and it always has a bad result). Without constant excitement, he'll find ways to create it himself. Risky behavior, self-indulgence, and the pleasures of the moment over long-term plans are all things Tobi will get into a little too often. Whenever he's in a battle is childish side turns dark and rather quite insane and dangerous; taunting his enemies with riddles as he laughs maniacally. And when he wins a battle he'll casually bow and sometimes gloat loudly.

 **Skills:** He's good at making people laugh, surprisingly good at cooking and baking, and fighting. He also is really good at carving out pumpkins into works of art.

 **Likes:** He likes jokes, singing random songs and dancing. Favorite colors are green, pink, and black. His favorite foods are sweets.

 **Dislikes:** He doesn't like silence. Nor does he like veggies or sad faces. Usually makes jokes when stressed.

 **Backstory:** Tobias was born in a small village outside of Atlas. He lived with his parents (Randal and Hilda McLane), and younger siblings, a sister named, Jovie and a brother named Gilbert. His mother and father were Hunters but both neither cared nor bothered to take care of them. So, Tobias and his siblings were taken in by a kind, old man named Geoffrey Hobbins, who was the town's tailor who was a friend of Tobias's grandfather. Tobi's younger siblings both shared his salmon hair color and light skin. Gilbert had blue eyes, and Jovie had heterochromatic eyes, the left eye being blue and the right being green. Geoffrey was 5'2" with light skin, aged white hair, and hazel eyes. His siblings were always very rowdy and upbeat. No matter what hardship they went through, they always had each other and they helped keep each other positive. The man raised them as his very own grandchildren. One day something horrible happened to his little family leaving him all alone.

* * *

A/N: Sorry this wasn't a chapter update but the fact that I've posted this means I'm working on the 3rd chapter and will hopefully have it finished up soon. I have nearly a month & a week left of this semester and then I'll have more time to focus on the things I've been wanting to do for ages (it feels like ages lol). Sorry if these types of updates may feel a bit like a waste of time but I personally find value in them and making character sheets has always sorta calmed me down when I needed it. If you're at all still interested in this story look forward to seeing it sometime next week OR April. I can't for sure promise that it will be done by next week because surprises in my schedule arise quite often, so I'm just putting that out there as an "if I manage my life correctly within these next 2 weeks it might be up" type deal.

Thank you for enduring my lack of updates (& quality I suppose).

See you in the next one xartsygeekx & Chirithy564!


	6. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I of course do not own RWBY nor do I wish to.

A/N: I'm sorry this took forever, it's been a long couple of months and I had a laptop dying on me lol. Small warning! I did switch this to a "M" level rating for a reason, the antagonists have some mature language and suggested themes and there is a very detailed scene of something dark. Anyways, here's the 3rd chapter hope you guys like it.

* * *

*Third person POV*

Silence fills a room.

This room had decorative wood detailing on the walls and hardwood floors with a dark brown mahogany stain. The ceiling had copper paneling, reflecting the light from the large window behind the only desk in the room. A large tapestry hangs on the wall off towards the left side. The tapestry vaguely has four maidens on either corner and in those corners are the different seasons. In the middle stands an old man in a field. On the opposite wall of the embroidery are some built-in cabinet doors that held many books and trinkets alike within. The only other things that adorn the room are two red leather chairs in front of the desk, a decorative grandfather clock to the back right-hand crook, and a lamp to the back left-hand crook. In-between these two objects reside large double doors with copper handles.

In this room, a group five people from Atlas await for a meeting with Shade's Academy's headmaster to arrive at his own office.

The youngest looking of the Atlas group leans back in a chair by the desk, tempting the limit at which the chair could handle. The boy had brown hair parted to the left side and fair skin with freckles scattered about his face. His brown eyes curiously eye the details in the room. His outfit is a bright yellow hoodie with blue jeans and sneakers.

The brunette his age nudges his side gently, her brown eyes giving him with a look that says, 'Please stop leaning in this chair'. The girl is of average height with brown long straight hair ending at the middle of her back. A black long-sleeved shirt, black yoga leggings, and sneakers cover her fair skin. The boy lets the chair drop forward to its normal position with a sigh.

Towards the right of the two youngest, a young woman rolls her eyes. She stands at 5'5", Deathtouch armor covers the span of her arms on a long hooded blue coat with two coattails and a dragon pattern surrounding it. Underneath is a black sleeveless tank top with gray cargo pants that reach just short of her ankles, and black shoes with a slight heel to them. She has white skin, long dark brown hair, and cobalt blue eyes. Her arms are crossed; foot tapping impatiently.

The other two Atlas officials, one older man, and an older woman remain silent to the left side of the boy in the chair. A tall winged Faunus woman comes into the room carrying a tray with cups filled with tea for the five visitors and one extra cup. She goes around handing out the tea to the Atlas group, they all reply with "thank you's" here and there.

"Sorry for the wait, the professors' lounge was out of tea bags, so I flew over to the other building where the cafeteria is right quick." She says with a smile. She then crosses the room and sets down the tray in a cupboard in the wall. Turning she tucks a stray hair behind her ear. Her hair is a pristine white tied back in a braided bun with bangs swept to the right-hand side. Her skin is lightly tanned and her eyes are a royal purple hue. She has a small birthmark on the right side of her chin and a very shallow scar under her lip. On her left cheek, she has a deeper scar that curves up to her cheekbone and right under her eye, another scar crosses this on at the top giving the scar an almost cross shape to it. She wears a purple tank top with a white jacket over it, ripped blue jeans, and a gold scarf wrapped around her neck. Her white dove-like wings perfectly exit out of the jacket.

"That's all right, we weren't waiting for too long Professor Kingsman." The older Atlas woman says with a smile.

"Yes, we were." The boy in the chair states sipping his tea. The girl next to him nudges him gently again. "I'm sorry, he's a bit blunt." The girl says to the Faunus.

"That's quite alright love, I'd prefer if people were always honest with me. "Professor Kingsman said with a small smile and a sip of her own tea.

The sound of doors creaking open cause all occupants of the room to look to the sound with interest. Two men enter the double doors, both standing around 6" tall.

The taller of the two is wearing all black, pants, ¾ sleeve shirt and sneakers. A necklace with a ruby resides on around his neck and his left arm looks to be a cybernetic replacement. He has short black hair, slightly tanned skin, deep red eyes and a big scar over left eye. Out from behind the man a black tail sways back and forth gently. The wolf Faunus looks very young, enough to be in his early 20's.

The other appears to be a middle-aged man with unkempt a raven blue Faux Hawk with many white strands of hair towards the front and brown eyes. He wears a white fitted t-shirt and blue/light blue polyester bomber jacket with grey fitted combat pants.

"Ah, everyone this is professor's, Cole Church," Professor Kingsman introduces gesturing towards the younger man and then to the older one beside him, "and James I Vanquisher. They've also been called to this meeting by Headmaster Tin." She says.

"Speaking of your headmaster, where is he?" The boy questions.

The winged Faunus sets down her teacup on one of the coasters on the headmaster's desk. "Headmaster Tin doesn't live close by, rather he lives out towards the edge of the town. The trip is always lengthy for him and so he asked me to be here until he arrives. Sorry to make you all wait but knowing him.." She says as she looks at the elegant grandfather clock as it strikes ten exactly, "he'll be here any second."

Just then, as if hearing her words, a man wheels himself into the room; this man being the headmaster of Shade Academy.

He has graying red hair combed back to look neat and has a well maintained and well-trimmed beard. He has an eyepatch over his left eye while his right eye is metallic gray hue. A scar could barely be seen behind his eyepatch. He is missing his left leg and has a wooden peg leg as a replacement. He wears a rust colored dress coat with two little shoulder capes on each side. He wears a silver vest and a white dress shirt with a black belt around the waist and rust colored dress pants with a single black dress shoe. On the left shoulder cape, he has an emblem, a tin soldier, stitched in.

He rolls up to his desk, setting down a newspaper and a cup of tea whistling a jolly tune all the while. Once everything seems to be in order he looks up, "Well, hello there, you must be those Atlas individuals who scheduled to meet with me today."

"Yes, we are." Says the older man as he steps forward to shake the headmaster's hand. "I'm Daniel Solomon, the right-hand man to General Ironwood and this is Leah Ordell, she's an air fleet specialist. It's a pleasure to meet you Headmaster Tin." He points to the older woman in similar attire who just bows respectfully to the headmaster.

Tin nods and greets them with a smile. "Ah yes, likewise. And who might these be?" He asks gesturing toward the teens in the room.

"My name's Darien White!" The younger boy perks up. "I have a question; why's one of your legs and eyes missing?"

"Darien." Warns the girl next to him.

The headmaster chuckles and waves a hand as if to say, 'it's fine' "It was nothing special, I was just a soldier with a war wound from a grim is all."

"Wow, okay," Darien says surprised. He leans back in his seat still focused on the eyepatch.

"My name is Malina Aulnoy," says the girl next to Darien. "I'm the leader of my team back in Atlas and Darien is apart of that team."

"Yeah, and that's our mercenary!" Darien says pointing over to the girl in armor. "Her name is Lizz."

Startled at the introduction, she stands up straight gives a small salute. "Lizz Saphfire, Sir." She said.

"Saphfire aye? I've heard that name before…" Says the headmaster as he rubs his chin.

"Perhaps, I'm a freelance mercenary, and sometimes I take some questionable jobs. Word of me may have gotten around." She says with a small grin.

"Questionable? Is it safe for her to be here?" Professor Church questions from the back of the room. They all turn their attention towards him. "Eh, she's highly qualified," Solomon replies with a shrug.

'Highly' Lizz mouths to Church with a smirk. Professor Church just crosses his arms with a frown as they all seem happy with that answer. Lizz places her hands on her hips and steps closer to the headmaster's desk. "Moving forward, we're here to discuss and or plan a unit for a mission." She states.

Headmaster Tin leans back in his wheelchair as he picks up his cup of tea, "Ah, on to business I see. What, pretell, is this mission for and why does such an elite team from Atlas need Shade Academy's help?"

Solomon begins to speak but is interrupted by Darien. "So basically, we've heard tale of The White Fang blowing up soon." In which the Headmaster raises an eyebrow at.

Solomon nods and continues with what he was going to say. "What Darien means is that we've received info of Adam Taurus and a questionable figure heading to Menagerie. There's speculation of betrayal and we've been told to expect some big riot from them soon. However-"

"But we think It may all just be a cover for something bigger." Malina adds, intersecting Solomon's pitch. Solomon frowns at the girl, probably tired of being interrupted.

Headmaster Tin stirs he tea with a spoon, then places it on a napkin set out on the desk. "How did you obtain such information?"

Solomon shuffles on his feet, "Malina and Darien's teams were instructed to keep watch on Adam, they spotted him leaving for the island and informed us immediately. The information about a riot and betrayal is merely a concern that was brought to our attention, though I won't name our confidant, per their own request." To this, the headmaster merely hums in response. "It sounds a little, far-fetched- "

"Indeed, it does." Tin agrees, interrupting him.

"Nevertheless," Solomon rushes to finish. "If a riot happens or this occurrence is merely a distraction event, it will be up to someone to handle the madness. We need to have teams ready for a possible fight. We don't necessarily know what, but we came to you for assistance because it was recommended to do so by General Ironwood himself."

"We're trying to gather enough teams to scatter throughout Remnant that will be able to be on either defense or offense. This will widen our advantages of catching any possible occurrence." Malina says, trying to persuade the headmaster.

"Something big could happen!" Darien exclaims loudly.

"We're just gathering huntsmen and huntresses as a precaution, but it is extremely helpful if you lend us some of your students for a couple weeks." Solomon's nearly pleading at this point.

"What they're trying to say is that we need as many teams as you can spare for this mission." Lizz offers, making direct eye contact with the Headmaster.

"As many as I spare aye?" He looks into his teacup as though he's trying to find the answer in the tea. All the occupants of the room look to him, awaiting a response. "I might not be able to provide you the amount of manpower you're looking for."

"Are you freaking kidding me, mate?" Darien states. "All we need is a few teams!"

Headmaster Tin sips his tea as he stares at the boy. The boy looks back, not breaking contact. Tin makes a face at his teacup. "Mhmm, seems like my tea needs more sugar." He ponders out loud.

"Old man do you hear me?!" says Darien sounding agitated.

"Why, yes dear boy, I do still have my hearing." He gently sets down his cup on his coaster. "Seraphina, will you inform the following teams, MRON, IVRE, GRNT, and VILT about this mission? James, the backup teams will be SAGE, LYME, and CYAN. Inform them as well in case we need to request them asap. Cole, I'll need you to reach out to some of the graduates like Sinnema Naomi. Last but not least, be sure to allow them the option to decline if they so wish, this goes for any and every recruitment, understood?"

"Yes, Headmaster." The three professors respond in unison.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Yes Redd, I have arrived." A voice said through a scroll.

"Your orders were to contact me as soon as you landed, was I not clear on that?" The woman holding said scroll asks the voice. She downs the rest of a martini and places the glass on a coffee table in front of her. The woman is sitting in a black leather chair in a dark hotel room. In the room, there are two other people one sitting across from her eating and the other relaxing on the bed.

A small grunt could be heard from the other side. "Oh, but of course malady, just let me find time to breathe and gather my bearings first. I've been in Menagerie all but maybe five minutes, relax a little. ~" The voice says casually.

The woman lowers her head and pinches the bridge of her nose with one hand. Her shoulder length red hair with pitch black streaks covers her face for a moment before she sighs and raises her head. Her fair skin is reddened where she had pinched and her turquoise eyes narrow. "Did I ask how long you've been there? No. I contacted you because you failed to notify me at the expected hour which was three hours ago mind you."

"About that, the boat had a delay, I couldn't quite make out everything but from what I heard I large Grimm-

"Did I ask for excuses." The woman interrupts; however, the voice keeps on talking.

"-it was attacking this other boat in sight and some chick-."

"ENOUGH." She states abruptly, clearly fed up with the person on the other line. She stands up from her seat and begins to pace back and forth the room. Her red collared long coat's left shoulder cape flowing behind her as she walks. The capes emblem, a queen chess piece in red standing out amongst the black of the cape. She wears a gold blouse with a white neckerchief paired with a necklace adorned with a turquoise gem. Dark brown trousers with a thin gold striped pattern on them line her legs along with her knee-high buckled boots that are making violent stomping noises as she steps. This woman demands attention.

"Alright, alright, my bad Redd, I should have called while they were distracted but some guy was just giving the best details and made me so curious- "

"Dante, I have no time for your insolence! Find the escort pronto and proceed with the mission you were hired for. The sooner this shipment is over with the better It turns out for us to be rewarded. Dante, are you hearing me? Dante-!" The sound of a click could be heard through the scroll and Redd seemingly becoming more and more enraged by the second.

"He! HOW DARE THAT BOY!" The woman nicknamed "Redd" has a fire in her eyes as they fade from turquoise to a gold hue, her hair also turns from a brilliant red with black streaks to the opposite, black hair with red streaks that is shoulder length.

"Now, now Edith, give the boy a break, he's young and irresponsible sure but he knows better than to fuck us over." The man who was sitting across from her says. He has short, wavy charcoal brown combed with a slight curl to the front. He is clean shaven and has jowls, though no double chin. His lightly tanned skin has a slight olive coloration to it. His eyes are a light green, with small flecks of blue amidst it. Should he be standing, he'd be 5' 10" and 200 pounds of both fat and muscle. He wears a green button-up shirt alone, with brown slacks, purple socks, and black dress shoes.

The woman nicknamed 'Redd' and 'Edith' hurls the scroll across the room. Seemingly not satisfied with that she then kicks the nearby coffee table into the wall, shattering the glass plate and martini glass on it and opening a hole into the wall.

"Damnit Edith, my sandwich was on that table!" says the brown-haired man as he stares at the sandwich now on the ground.

"Seriously Veronica? You're just going to give control over to Edith over this?" says the younger looking male Faunus on the bed "Get it together, it's unsightly." He says rolling over to his stomach, his wild white locks shorter on one side with red streaks throughout, cover the side of his face that has a long black scar with a red line on the right side of his eye. The boy is thin with light brown skin and has honey badger ears. His long black hooded cloak covering him like a blanket.

'Edith' kicks another hole into the wall and then smiles pleased with her destruction. Her hair and eyes go back to how they were before, and her demeanor seems calmer. "I apologize for Edith's behavior, I'll have you moved to another room If you wish Konton."

The white-haired teen sits up reveals a black shape fang under his left eye. He stretches his arms and opens his yellow eyes. "It's fine, we'll be here for only a day longer, a couple holes in the wall isn't going to bother me. By the way, that whole two personality business of yours's still bewilders me."

"The change isn't quite as shocking as that of yours lad." The brown-haired man said as he pulls out a butterfly knife from his pocket.

"Kindly fuck off Gacy," says Konton, flipping off the older man.

"Pardon your prepubescent tongue Konton," Gacy says humming whilst twirling his knife in his hand.

Falling back into the chair opposite of Gacy, Veronica says, "Gentlemen, calm yourselves, will you? You ask for calmness from Edith and then retaliate with bickering. How very uncouth."

"Oh, we're not arguing, it's just a lover's quarrel," Gacy replies with a smirk over to Konton.

Konton snarled at the older man; two sets of fangs showing, one looks like the average canine teeth and the set above looking more animal-esque. "In your gay ass dreams Gacy, I'm not interested in men."

Resting both hands over the arm of the chair "That's what the last straight man I lain with told me too." He says with a toothy grin and devious eyes. "That was of course before I- "

"We don't need to hear of your intimate affairs' and quite frankly I don't need that image in my head," Veronica states interrupting him. "We've got bigger problems to be worrying about."

"I don't get why your so worried, all we hired Dante to do was to take care of securing the placement of the pon." the badger Faunus says.

Veronica places her arm over her eyes and sighs, "Adam may be a pon, but this is a procedure that Reine has instructed us to have secured, and let's not recall the last time a someone failed to execute a mission correctly."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

*Trix's POV*

'Today's the day' I had thought to myself when I had left home in a hurry to meet with my friends. Little did I realize it was way too early to meet up and now I had 4 hours to spare!

I decided to wait nearby the outside of the academy, which is only a block away from the restaurant for the time being. I flop myself down under my favorite shady tree and pull out a sketchpad and pencil from my backpack. I always carry this around just in case I feel the urge to draw or want to just zone out and sketch. Sometimes I sketch the most random stuff when I zone out and I have no idea why my imagination is so overly-active. I start making some circles for no reason and let my mind wander freely.

The weather outside is a comfortable warm with a slight breeze blowing through the leaves; the tree behind me is sturdy and rough yet not unpleasant.

My mind is conjuring thoughts of tonight, I can see the gang laughing and eating at Zipporah's, we're eating in a corner booth that's seating us all perfectly. I must really be looking forward to hanging out if I'm imagining it. I chuckle slightly at my eagerness. The gang looks happy in this daydream, I'd hope we can always be this happy. I can see Tobi waving his hands wildly. He always has to use his hands expressively when talking, at that rate he'd probably—*crash* knock something over. Yup, now he's all sad for breaking some plates. I sigh, I can totally see this happening today.

Wait, someone else is entering this daydream, Professor Kingsman? What's she doing in my daydream, and behind her are those Atlas people I saw the other day. "Professor? What brings you here?" Garnet asks her. Professor Kingsman nods, "We're in need of your assistance." Why am I imagining this? It's weird stuff like this that just pop up out of nowhere that makes me feel like I have an overactive imagination. I start to get glimpses of conversation between the Shade academy headmaster and professors along with the people from Atlas. They're talking about-

The daydream starts to fade into a different view and vaguely I feel my hand making rougher marks on the paper. The sky starts to change from light blue to a dark crimson. A barren wasteland, with a rocky terrain and enormous purple crystals sprouting from the ground, lays before me. From various points in this landscape, I can see Grimm spawning in large numbers from dark, tar-like pools in the ground. What's happening? I've never imaged such a place with such pure evil. Before me stands four figures, towering over a figure on the ground. My breath hitches. I can't comprehend what my brain is showing me. A Faunus boy is gasping for breath and screaming in what appears to be agony. His skin...I don't even know how to describe the likes of it. It looks to be bruised on the surface upon first glance but what's happening seems much worse... the dark spots seem to be enveloping him, spreading throughout his veins and the exterior of the skin as well. The eyes of the boy search his companions, all of which who stare with either amusement or a look of boredom. He's reaching out to them wheezing now, shaking violently "Help him!" I plead to these people. I can't stand the sight of this. This doesn't feel like a daydream; his pain feels real to me. I can't see anyone else but him now. His eyes that had filled with tears now spill over, he's clawing his throat now, arms and neck covered with darkness traveling to his face. "Stop it. STOP!" I'm screaming now. His pain seemingly clutching my heart and I feel physically weakened and sore.

At this point, I'm way past wanting to leave this daydream. I don't want to visualize this anymore. I want to close my eyes but it's as if they aren't there to close. If I'm such a nice person then why do I always imagine such horrible things? The boy is whimpering out at this moment, nails clawing the ground making marks into the dirt, eyes finally going to that same black that devoured his body. I can't unsee this image. At that moment the red eyes from my re-occurring dream flash in my mind. They're as red as the sky and stare without mercy down upon the poor boy on the ground.

Suddenly a hand is on my shoulder and my horrid daydream is gone. I'm back at school, the sun has gone down a bit giving off the appearance of noon. My face feels wet, I raise up my hands and wipe my eyes to find tears had fallen from them. "Trix?!" a voice calls out to the right-hand side of me and the hand on my shoulder shakes me. Noticing the person next to me for the first time I realize it's a classmate of mine, Maron Wilhelm. His team, LYME, was positioned around the school for a "Just in case the school was attached" measure. He ruffles his short brown hair with one hand and worried brown eyes stare down at me. "Trix, why aren't you answering? Are you okay?" He asks again.

I open my mouth to speak but it feels dry and scratchy. I decided to nod my head and wipe my tears. This is so bizarre, 'it was just a daydream, it was just a daydream' I repeat to myself in my head. I feel very shaken, the warmth outside doesn't seem to reach me because I still feel cold. I rub my hands over my arms in an attempt to feel warm. That's when I notice the drawing in my sketchbook. What used to be two blank pages is now covered with layered scribbles. I can sort of make the face of a male cat Faunus amongst the chaos. The most freighting thing about this is that it looks like the place I saw in my daydream. Not picture perfect but enough for me to understand what it is. I close my sketchbook a little violently and shove it my backpack with fear.

"Are you sure you're okay?" I look over at Maron for the second time, such worry in his eyes. I must have been an incredibly sad sight to see, no wonder he was worried. I give a small sniff and one last rub of my eyes, finding my voice a little as I do. "Yeah, I-" I say hoarsely. I clear my throat and try again, "I just was daydreaming, it wasn't really a good one, I'm sorry I worried you." I give one of my best 'don't worry I'm okay' smiles and force the daydream down into the pit of useless thoughts. I begin to gather the rest of my things from the ground in an attempt to ground myself.

Maron hesitantly stands upright, offering his hand to help me up when I finished picking up my belongings. "Thanks," I mutter not making eye contact as I can still feel his concern. He seems to accept my better state of mood. "I'm glad you're alright, it was a bit strange, however, do you often sketch wildly like that without staring where your sketching?" He asks a little bewildered. I nod, though never something that large and accurate, it is an occurrence that happens a lot when I daydream.

Just then I remember why I came into town and swiftly turned to him, "Sorry, what time is?" Checking his scroll, he says, "12:20 why?" And without a second thought, I dash off basically screaming thank you back at him as I run as fast as my legs will carry me to Zipporah's.

. . .

I breathe heavily as I rest my hands on my knees. "I'm sorry *huff* I'm late* I was *huff huff* not quite awake."

"Yeah yeah, that's always your excuse." Nycole says whilst nudging me playfully.

"To be honest I expected this and told the others the actual meet up time was a quarter after noon, so looks like your right on time for once," Garnet replied with a smile.

Not knowing whether to feel relieved I didn't waste their time or upset that they knew I wouldn't make it on time I decided to just keep my mouth shut and accept it.

"Are we all ready now?" asks Violet.

"Aw yess, I am sooo READY for this!" Tobi yells with pure glee. "Man, it feels like it's been months since I've seen you all! The author has been so lazy!"

"Author? What are you even talking about you doofus?" Nycole says confused.

"Whatever can we just enter already? I'm starving." Says Lumina with a small growl of her stomach.

We all file into the spicy food restaurant one by one, the buildings air conditioning hitting our skin and cooling us off quickly. We all stand shifting about waiting for a waiter to notice us, the place is fairly busy. One server catches our eye and holds up one finger, signaling us to give her a minute before she can head over.

"This place looks so much cooler than I thought it would!" Violet mentions with glee.

The other's all nod or grunt in agreement as they take in their surroundings.

The design of the restaurant has a super warm feel to with valiant poppy colors and deep marrons lining the walls. The lighting is very dimly lit and gives off comfortable and yet intimate vibes. Olive brown wooden tables, chairs, and booths are placed neatly throughout the room. In some places, tall plants rest in between tables to help divide the space and make them seem more closed off from the tables around you. Towards the back of the room, there is an all wooden feature wall with that same olive brown shade. To add some more coolness to the warm tones, they've placed small potted ferns in those cute little ceramic wall plant pots and even have some hanging from the ceiling. To add a pop of color, there are bright orange and yellow accented plates and bowls at the customer's tables.

Together it gives off a very cozy vibe perfect for when you want to have a large gathering or intimate date. It's not quite my type of style but it's so well decorated that I can't help but adore this restaurants ambiance. It feels familiar a little for some reason.

"Thanks for waiting guys it's a bit busy today," The server from before she says while grabbing some menu from under a podium where we were standing. She wipes her mint green bangs out of her face revealing her honey brown eyes. She has a small beauty mark underneath her right eye and peach colored skin. "My name is Lyra and I'll be your server for today, please follow me this way." She escorts us to that wooden feature wall in the back where there is a large booth able to sit all of us is.

Wow, Okay, I just got the biggest Deja Vu. I stand a little caught off guard because I realize it looks just like what I saw in my daydream before it went it started going out of control...Why does my brain do this to me, am I just insane or is this not strange?

"Trix?"

* * *

A/N: And there it is. Sorry, I'm posting this next chapter actually a half a year later, I didn't expect so many bumps in the road when I started this. Luckily, I've had time to make outlines for the next chapter or two as well, so I just need to really sit myself down and flush out the details. I'm hoping to publish the next chapter in a month or so, hopefully, I can I actually own up to my promises. I wonder how many people actually care enough to read this anymore lol. Also, I bet no one even reads the authors notes, I know I just sorta skim threw the bottom ones when I'm reading a fanfic. Anyways…

The OC's creators in this chapter:

Team VILT characters – Chirithy564

"Redd aka Veronica aka Edith", Reine, Professor Seraphina Kingsman & Headmaster Marcus Tin – SolidSnake10101

Darien White & Malina Aulnoy – Shake N. Bake Morman

Dante & Lizz Saphfire – Outlaw Outcasts

Professor Cole Church – Shepherd239

James I Vanquisher – Jay walkz

Gacy – ShABlA2000

Konton – Lewamus Prime 2018

Maron Wilhelm (Team LYME) – .adj

Hinted Sinnema Naomi – JustThoseGuys

Hinted Nuri (This ones harder to tell because I didn't mention a name) – Gracekim20

Team MRON:

Morrigan Reid – Also SolidSnake10101

Randolph Grace – LoverOfShows91

Oliver Lavens – Weissman

Nav Eliassaint– DaVink101

I hope this doesn't totally blow and I hope I managed to write the characters well. I tried to fit as many characters as I could without forcing it too much. I think there were only 3 I didn't say by name and if you haven't seen your character in the story or interact much, they'll more than likely be in the next one. Wish me luck in writing the next chapters! Special thanks to my friend Chirithy564 who helps read over what I do before I post! So, if you have a complaint, file it with her! Lol just kidding, if you have a complaint, feel free to mention it, just know that I'm only human and I tried my best. And with that, I'll leave you be until the next time.


End file.
